User talk:Rassilon of Old
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Young Justice Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Copying is Stealing I think the Wikia should not just go to TTFF and copy everything from them. Until the moment I have seen the following being copying from TTFF *Character Template *Character Infobox Its kinda dissapointing that we are copying instead on creating our own Wikia, as this goes I see, the next thing to be copied is the Wikia Skin, and main page P.S Using photo from the Teen Titans show isnt really good. You should look the avatars from young justice. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 19:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I sounded insulting but I really hate when people just rip off things. Example is MFF, all MFF templates are just a copy of the ones in TTFF, I find utterly idiotic that because you created a wiki you can copy from others like that. I will make a YJ Infobox, not a TTFF copy. I will also work on a cool skin but sadly there is no photo of the logo in good faith available... So I dont have enough materials to create something. [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 01:39, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hi. Listen, the character infobox looks pretty bad. It's big, clumsy and ugly. May I suggest something in the lines of the template I created in the MAU wiki? Look here. It's slicker, sharper and with the expanded box it takes less room. What do you think? ― Thailog 10:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's a draft. It's still not working properly because I need to edit the CSS in order to make collapsible tables. If you don't mind, it would make my job a lot easier if you gave me sysop status. There's only so much I can do with access to the MediaWiki pages. Also, if you are looking for new admins, Supermorff would be another good contender (if he wants to). I don't see many active admin around, and you don't seem all that active yourself. It would speed our work if we had admin tools. ― Thailog 22:32, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you are looking for admins, I'm very happy to help out. It would help me clear up some of the default dross and redundant pages I've been finding since I've been here. Plus I could upload a new background image that doesn't have a seam where it tiles. -- Supermorff 07:51, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks! The new tabs look pretty good. I guess you screencapped the new automatic Wikia category pictures? No, now that I've had a proper look on a decent computer I can see that's not it. They look good, anyway. Maybe if possible could we get a more close up image of Kid Flash - are there are pictures of high enough quality for that? :::::I'm using monobook at the moment because I'm on a less powerful computer, so can you remind me to fix the monobook skin and logo? Thanks again! -- Supermorff 11:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Robin - Young Justice Hey you may not know this but Robin is 13 years old in the Young justice animated series, i was wondering if you could change that in his Vital Statistics, and lastly Super boy is 16 weeks old, cloned from the DNA of Superman, by Cadmace. just make these small changes cause I'm not sure how. Thanks! Hi! Awesome site! Just wanted to point out that the character vital stats can be updated like their ages: Superboy : 16 weeks Robin: 13 years Kid Flash: 15 years Miss. Martian: 16 earth years Arthemis; 15 years Aqualad: 16 years Red Arrow(aka Speedy): 18 years You can also update who their voice actors are its up on Imbd Along with physical description and a few other things! Anyway im so happy to be helping you! Its actully quite fun. Thanks! Okay, here we go! Will94, as I am writing this I am watching the YJ's show. Now I think I have enough material to begin! So I will try to work a lot on this Wikia, I will start with a decent home page. Regards [[User:NightBird|'The Bird that flies at Night']] (Send me a message) 00:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Application to become an Administrator Ankit09, I am intrested to become a admistrator. Please inform what is needed to become a admistrator. --Ankit09 20:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Ankit09. First of all, you must remember to sign your messages on talk pages with ~~~~. And second, to become an admin, you must be a trusted member of the community, have a history of good and strong edits, possibly reporting vandals, familiarizing yourself with Wikia Coding can also help. : You are a very good editor on the wiki, and I value your changes a lot, but unfortunately we already have three admins, and for a wiki this size, I believe three to be enough. But as the wiki grows, we will see! Perhaps in the coming weeks I might be able to grant you Rollback priveleges, to stop vandals in their tracks! Kind regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 20:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for your reply & consideration.--Ankit09 10:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :: :: HI Will94, I thought i was gouing to be granted Rollback priveleges, to stop vandals in their tracks! Ankit09 16:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : Comments No, I don't think we should have page comments. I hate them. They're a magnet for spam. If people want to chat about characters they can use a blog. -- Supermorff 11:30, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots Well I don't know where they're all coming from, but the ones I upload I take myself direct from the episodes, which I have on my computer as video files. -- Supermorff 20:40, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :From torrents. There isn't a central page for them, that I know of. -- Supermorff 09:21, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight How many pages do we need? -- Supermorff 14:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Page I like the new 'Recent episodes' section you put on the main page. It's good. -- Supermorff 17:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Respond Good to know, you can help me if I ask for help. Rob and KF Yeah, I think it's pretty clear that they knew each other from before. -- Supermorff 09:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Images It's probably better if we propose profile images changes on talk pages like we did for Green Arrow. ― Thailog 18:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :I know, but overwriting images always causes cache problems (and should only be done when the image is exactly the same but of higher quality). Besides changing profile images most of the times raises disputes, so it's better if we avoid them and subsequent edit wars just by proposing the change. ― Thailog 09:19, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Official art You mean the full body shots with white backgrounds? I don't really mind, but I do think they're probably the best artwork we've got to show the characters' physical appearances and should be included somewhere. -- Supermorff 19:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight redux I don't even think you need to expand any, we don't have many stubs at all. Go for it. -- Supermorff 13:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Young Justice Wiki is in terrific shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. I will pass along the art and caption but cannot guarantee they will use it (they will pick art from the wiki if possible however). Thanks for your patience and for taking the time to make sure you actually met the criteria before asking :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :Months on end, eh?? Short months you've got in your part of the world. The Spotlight Requests page is public -- anybody can go comment there. Suggesting things people could do to meet the criteria might be helpful, although in my experience on the adoptions page advice like that is often ignored, so it is up to you whether you really think it would help. Certainly if you know the requestors it might be friendly :). However, your idea of "pre-approving" them would not be helpful and I would ask you to not do that part; it would just cause confusion I believe. -- Wendy (talk) 02:34, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Very cool! What was the picture and caption you provided? -- Supermorff 17:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :The tone is right, but it's only got two of our main characters in the picture. I'm just pleased we're getting a spotlight at all. -- Supermorff 19:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Flaming C I've expanded it and added links. Feel free to add an image. -- Supermorff 09:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) User page policy What sort of thing did you have in mind? -- Supermorff 15:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi its matthewryan100 i got ur message ill let u know if i need anything thx for all ur help:) Hello ?!?!? You're here too?! -Bumi man. Vandal? I wouldn't bother with either guidance or a block. It's ambiguous and not serious enough for the latter, and they haven't shown any inclination for constructive editing that would indicate the former would be worthwhile. If it happens again, maybe reassess. -- Supermorff 10:55, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Adding a Category Hi. Now, before I add a category that isn't purposley deleted, I would like to know if M'gann and Wally would be considered to be in a "relationship". Please tell me on my talk page. Thanks -YoungJusticeFan Megan and Wally "Relationship" I was considering adding them as a couple or in a relationship on the relationships page I created. -YoungJusticeFan Light blue links on a light blue background Fans of this wiki have been coming to me about a certain problem. If you were to use this website on a phone, the linked words/pages are almost exactly the same color of the background. I suggest changing the color in order to stop the constant comments I get on other wikis. I would gladly appreciate it if you would. THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION 06:37, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No can do I believe that is not an option. They are out of town for an unknown amount of time and I have no way to reach them currently. But still, may we change the color of the links, if at all possible.THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION 03:46, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm in control It has come to my attention that someone has posted comments on your talk page. You see, this account has, or should I say had, multiple users. But recently I have obtained full ownership of it so the Blue links situation is no longer an issue. I realized that the one who posted the said problems is a liar. The blue on blue thing is true but it is he who constantly complains. So this is the new IMMORTAL and hopefully my friend didn't cause any trouble. THE IMMORTAL CHAMPION 01:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is a suggestion. Maybe you can write something about Aqualad and Red Arrow's relationship on both their pages? I mean they have just developed some connection in the 10th episode. Thanks! =) No problem, Rass Larry1996 02:44, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate the thought, Rass, but I'm really almost totally inexperienced in WIKI -- this is the first I've ever contributed to and I didn't even know how to post a direct reply to your site discussion -- also I must admit to being much less involved when there's no new info to contribute I'm sure my enthusiasm will return when they do a September "re-launch" or anytime I get a new comic in the series but about now I'm mostly just popping in when bored. 14:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) See, I didn't even realize I wasn't logged in -- be careful of giving me rightsOknight 14:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, lol. Thanks for the notification. Most wouldn't be so noble as to do so. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 14:45, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Team Name I thought that too. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I meant the page name for the show. Not the team name. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bots away! Nice work fixing all those 'Young Justice -> The Team' links. -- Supermorff :Will do! -- Supermorff 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nice Profile Picture Hey! How r u doing? Anyways I like the new profile pic you have now. YoungJusticeFan 01:25, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. I'm doing well, though school work is getting pretty hectic. How are you going? And out of curiosity, what is my profile pic? I've tried to change it, but I'm not sure if it's worked. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 01:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm great. About to start school myself. And before your pic used to be a polar bear I think. Now it looks a little like something from Tron Legacy. ::: Hmm, it does look like it's from Tron doesn't it?! But it's actually a symbol from Doctor Who. Also, remember to sign your posts. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 23:22, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I never watched Doctor Who before. But it sounds intresting. Is that like on a channel you have to order? YoungJusticeFan 23:26, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: It depends on where you live. I get it in Australia on ABC1, which is free-to-air. In America, I think it is only on pay-tv, on channels like Sci-Fi and BBC America. Starz might have it on... [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 23:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) You live in Australia? If you do that sounds awesome! I've always wanted to go there. YoungJusticeFan 16:44, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Admin toolbar I've been aware of it for some time, but thanks anyway for letting me know. -- Supermorff 17:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Thank you for requesting that I be given a promotion to rollback status. I will gladly take the offer. --LLight 00:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON SPISAK!!!!!!!! !YoungJusticeFan 21:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Hah, yeah! It is his birthday! Nice spot YJF. :) 22:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Now give it 26 more days till GW's B-DayYoungJusticeFan 17:27, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rass, could tell Thailog that Aqualad's skin and hair is a resemblance to Spyke from X-Men Evolution, and Professor Ivo is a resemblance to Toyman?, he seems to disagree with ideas by removing them because they were too much Larry1996 22:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) (: No problem!! (: But....I don't have to stay ''on this wiki....right? (: ~Pretty Much Katara In Real Life <3 03:16, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Answered questions vs. Continuity section While you're here, let us know your take on it. ― 'Thailog' 11:23, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Batplane You're welcome. It's not like it was a big issue at all! -- Supermorff 11:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks It would probably be a good idea to give Anythingspossibleforapossible and Tupka217 rollback rights. ― 'Thailog' 19:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I was actually thinking of that, funnily enough. I'll ask them. 19:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Request to be affiliates We believe that we are a contribution to your site because we are very organized and we have many members already. We are not really a fanon but more of a create a superhero of your choice and be imaginative type thing. We are dedicated and we would really like for our wikis to become connected. We have much technical experince and we could be the interatcing part of the young justice wiki. We would really apreciate if you could maybe look around and make a reply on what we can do to show you our worth. We really are looking forward to becoming partners. The young justice fanon is amateur and disorganized. Please consider becoming partner or you mother, us daughter, sites. We can provide a interacting experince to your wiki members. You can ask questions or look at the about this wiki link on the page header.Thx for reading and reply soon please ^__^Coolmoon51 00:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I appreciate the request, but since I'm not the only member of the community, this has to go to the forums. Also, put some effort into the pitch, don't just copy and paste the same message you sent to myself and Thailog. It's quite disrespectful. 05:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for replying and apologize for duplicating the same text I meant no disrespect.Coolmoon51 23:20, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Wow, thanks. I didn't even know they had those. If I do use their images, I will credit them. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Takes too long']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'seems so slow''']] to me 21:29, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Secrets Hey Rass, is it okay I call you that? Anyways, I was looking around and I found some images and videos (well just one video) for Secrets. http://www.worldsfinestonline.com/news.php?action=fullnews&id=1178 YoungJusticeFan 02:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Golly, Rass OMG, I watched the first episode after Dcasa suggested and I'm hooked. Literally. Wow. 17:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Image y do u guys keeping deleting my pic for its icicle jr with out the ice.Amanda Moser 02:56, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Misplaced air date Thanks for taking time an answering my doubts but do you (your opinion) think the new episode will air on Feb 3 Allanjeffs 23:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Help Hello. I need your help. I'm trying to srart a new blog post, but my computer freezes up and nothing works. What should I do? :If it's a computer issue, I can't help. 21:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, how can I start a new blog post? ::: . 02:28, January 23, 2012 (UTC)